Life Unexpected
by Porcelain Birds
Summary: Everyone has expectations in life. Quinn Fabray expected to to make her parents proud. Kurt Hummel expected to leave Lima and never look back. Neither expected to have a one night stand that changed their lives. Eventual Klaine/Quick!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, I'm Porcelain Birds! Thank you for popping in to read Life Unexpected! This is an AU Glee fic that's been floating around my head for a few weeks now, and I've finally decided to write it down! I may just leave this as a one-shot, but if inspiration strikes, I'll let the words flow, and it might become a multi-chaptered story. But for now, it is what it is, so I hope you enjoy what you read!_

Quinn glared at the white stick she held between her shaking fingers. The material was smooth, hard and cold, exactly how she felt right now. This could not be happening. Things like this didn't happen to girls like her. She was pretty, popular, smart, the perfect child. She was the president of the celibacy club, not the slut club. Santana had that job covered. And yet, she wasn't the one shaking in a bathroom, looking at the two unforgiving pink lines glaring back up at her.

The blonde cheerleader felt her brown eyes fill with tears. She was pregnant. As much as she wanted to ignore reality as she had been up until this point, she had to face the facts. She was pregnant, and the baby did not belong to her boyfriend. In fact, her baby belonged to the last person she ever would have imagined herself having a baby with.

How had things gotten so screwed up? Oh right, that damned party.

xxx

_Quinn was going to kill Santana Lopez. Why, of all people, had she invited Rachel 'Manhands' Berry to her house party? Sure, maybe she had planned on torturing the geek a little, but Santana was far too drunk to do so now, as was almost anyone of any social status. And Quinn couldn't torment her alone. _

_So she was left alone, sober, watching as her boyfriend groped the brunette little freak, watching as the coy smirk made its way on Rachel Berry's face, watching her flip her hair flirtatiously. It made Quinn shake with anger. There were many things she was, but a cheater wasn't one of them. And now she was forced to watch as her boyfriend was practically committing adultery right in front of her! _

_Glaring down at her pretty blue heels, she clutched the water in her hand tightly, and scowled. It hadn't helped that she and Finn had been fighting. But in her defense, it was completely his fault! He had called her fat! Well, not in so many words, but he had asked why her Cheerio's uniform wasn't fitting her the same way. Didn't he know that she had been handed a new uniform, a size too small?_

_But as Quinn continued to glare on at the oh so happy couple, she couldn't help but think mournfully, that maybe Finn had been right. Maybe Quinn should be able to fit into a size two uniform. Maybe she was fat. Well starting today, she would change that. She would diet even more, until she was practically anorexic. Anything to keep Finn out of the clutches of that boyfriend stealing treasure trail that was Rachel Berry. It would all be worth it in the end._

_A part of her knew what a load of crap that was. She was already on Sue Sylvester's patented Cheerios diet. She already consumed only Master Cleanse, aside from a party every now and then. But starting tonight, she would do everything in her power to eat less, and to focus more on being thin and perfect, the exact image that Finn must want. Sure, she couldn't shrink her height down to the same height that Rachel Berry stood at, but she could certainly shrink her width. _

"_Wine cooler?"_

_Quinn looked up, startled to hear a voice addressing her. The plastic cup of water slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground, splashing both herself and the teen in front of her with the clear tasteless liquid. "Oops." _

_The boy in front of her simply smirked. "Wasn't trying to scare you, but you seemed about as miserable as I feel. Well felt. But I've had a couple of wine coolers since then, and I'm feeling just fine now. Thought I'd offer you the same cure."_

_Quinn couldn't help but giggle. This was a boy she knew since she had been in first grade, a cute little toddler on the playground. It was quite adorable, seeing him drunk, as awful as that sounded. It wasn't a side of him that Quinn often got to see. It was rather…endearing. Sure, she had rarely talked to him at school, but he was right, she was miserable._

"_Well, I would say yes, but I don't drink." Quinn said honestly, knowing that he would roll his eyes at her. That seemed to be a habit of his. Not that Quinn spent much time noticing his quirks and habits. No, why would she? She had a boyfriend, and he was…well…him._

_But that didn't make him any less attractive._

_Quinn instantly blushed as that errant thought flitted its way across her mind. Was that adultery? Was she going to hell for thinking that? She certainly hoped not. In the past year she had certainly noticed it, how attractive he was. One might even say he was pretty damn hot. Okay, so lots of people might say that in the confines of their minds. But not Quinn Fabray._

"_Well, tonight's as good a night as any to start. I'm guessing the source of your misery is a tall quarterback with a sour side of an annoying midget."_

_Quinn sighed. Had he always been this perceptive? Why had he chosen now to break out of his stereotyped bubble and begin conversing? Sure, Quinn had noticed him watching from afar occasionally, but she had always attributed that to his secret longing. Quinn understood. The lifestyle of the top dogs was a much coveted one._

_But glancing back at her boyfriend, who was now grinding against the stupid, egotistical, little bitch, Quinn's face hardened, as did a piece of her heart. She would not allow herself to be humiliated like that by her own boyfriend, and remain sober. She had watched it happen once before, pretending that she hadn't seen it, ignoring the fallout as soon as she had seen those brown eyes begging her to pretend everything was okay. Quinn would be damned before she saw that again, without the aid of alcohol to take off some of the sting._

_So she reached out and took the wine cooler from his hand, ignoring the self satisfied smirk he wore. He liked being right then. Well so did she. And she refused to let Rachel Barbra Berry, or Finnegan Christopher Hudson prove her wrong. If she was going to be wrong, then it would be on her own terms, not theirs. Quinn made a decision right then and there._

_She was going to get absolutely smashed, and let the consequences be damned._

xxx

The blonde Cheerio should have known that karma would come around to kick her in the ass. The universe hated her, that was all she could gather at the moment. She cheated one time, and now she was pregnant. She was going to be a teenage parent. Oh god, she was going to push a baby out of…there. What the hell was she going to tell her parents?

Oh god, her parents!

Quinn's frozen form suddenly started to shake, racked with sobs that she could not release. It was the middle of the day, and she felt like she couldn't move. She couldn't risk someone walking in to find her like this, sobbing her eyes out, clutching a tiny white pregnancy test. Quinn was strong, but not strong enough to withstand the gossip that would circulate throughout the school.

No doubt she would have to eventually. But she couldn't deal with that yet. She was just now coming to terms with this. She would not be labeled the school slut. She would not become 'that pregnant chick'. Not yet. She wasn't ready for that yet.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was flung open with a bang, and an enraged Kurt Hummel stormed into the girl's bathroom, covered in corn syrup and blue dye, his sharply defined jaw tense, his blue eyes cold and unwavering.

Quinn froze, unable to move, her heart in her throat. For a moment, Kurt didn't see her, and then, he did. A quick flash of hurt was seen, and then curiosity. Quinn could read those emotions in his eyes. She still felt a little guilty, but not incredibly so. Sure, she had left, but what had he expected? Did he want her to stick around for a confrontation?

The blonde teenager watched as Kurt's eyes traveled down to the object in her hand, and she could practically read the comprehension on his face, like reading a simple child's book. At first confusion was evident in his eyes, and then they widened with realization, and finally shock. Slowly, ever so slowly, Kurt Hummel's beautiful blue eyes, the envy of almost every girl, spoken or not, met Quinn Fabray's brown ones.

Unable to take the silence, Quinn bit her lip, and choked out the words, forcing them to pass the fleshy barrier that was her lips.

"Kurt, I'm pregnant."

And suddenly the two teenagers were a mess of sobs and tears, collapsing on the ground, clutching each other, lost in their own shock and fear, thinking about the future, about their mistake, and trying to figure out how they had gotten to this point.

But some questions would never be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there! I'm Porcelain Birds and this is 'Life Unexpected'! Thanks for bothering to open this fic, so while you're here, why don't you spend a few minutes and read it through? I'm trying to keep these chapters relatively short, as to allow myself time to update once a week. To clarify, I am mashing up season two and season three of glee to create the setting for this story. So just a general warnings, spoilers for both seasons!_

_To try and give you a better grasp on what is taking place, read the notes below:_

_-Burt and Carole married._

_-Finn called Kurt a fag._

_-Puck did not knock Quinn up, nor did he sleep with her._

_-Finn did sleep with Santana._

_-Burt has not had a heart attack yet._

_-Kurt has not met Blaine yet._

_And that's all you need to know for this chapter!_

Kurt refused both Tina and Mercedes' offers for a ride home. He knew he had worried them, but he wanted to think. He liked the freedom that walking offered him, he need the time to think things over. He had a lot to dwell upon.

He and Quinn had stayed in the bathroom for the rest of sixth period, only emerging for glee because they knew if they didn't, either Mr. Schuester, or Rachel would surely come and hunt them down. And neither of them needed that.

To say that the news had come to him as a shock would be the understatement of the century. He was gay as they came, he never thought he would have to deal with this problem. Sure, he wanted kids, but he had thought that was one of the few advantages of being gay; he couldn't possibly have kids until he was ready for them.

Kurt sighed. There was so much to think about. He wasn't mad at Quinn. Sure, he was a little upset that he had lost his virginity to a girl, the one dating Finn Hudson no less, but he had gotten over that fickle crush a while ago. But he was going to be sharing a lot of firsts with Quinn Fabray, and to be honest, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Yes, Quinn was a sweet girl, and yes, Kurt had no problems with her. He had never really spoken to her before, but he knew glee club was changing her. That didn't mean Kurt had to be happy with how things were working out. Though to be fair, he was quite sure that Quinn was far more upset than he. But that didn't mean he was feeling numb towards the whole affair.

At the back of his mind, he was excited. He loved babies, he always had. He had begged and pleaded for a baby sibling throughout his childhood, and finally he thought his wish had come true, only to lose his mother and his baby sister with one complication. It had devastated Kurt, and he had always secretly yearned for his own baby.

But he had never thought that wish would come true at age sixteen.

Sure, he heard about teenagers having babies all the time. It was almost acceptable in today's culture. But he had never really applied the lesson to his own life. He had always avoided talks about safe sex, hating the awkwardness of it in general, and figuring it didn't apply to him. Sex made him nervous, Kurt knew that had he been sober, even if Quinn was a boy, he never would have been able to get through…sex. He avoided the topic like a plague, it downright terrified him.

Holy hell, he was going to be a father.

Somehow that particular fact had eluded his mind, but no more. He was going to be a dad. He was going to have a part in bringing a life into the world. A baby. A tiny baby. Through the bitter thoughts, and terrified musings, a tiny smile flickered on his face. He was going to have a son or a daughter.

A part of his mind zoomed ahead of him, ahead of the months, thinking to when the baby was born. A baby girl to cherish and protect. A tiny boy to raise and educate. God, Kurt wanted to explode with happiness. Yes he was nervous. He was scared shitless. But even that could not, should not, overwhelm the utter happiness that he felt in his heart.

However, the happiness dissipated slightly when he realized that he would have to talk to his dad. Sooner rather than later. He would not be one of those teenagers who let it simmer until it all came to a boil, exploding out in a painful mess of anger and disappointment.

But it was only when Kurt realized he would have to explain to his step brother who he once had a crush on, that he had impregnated his girlfriend, that his stomach lurched. He knew for a fact that Finn could be quite aggressive, and if he were to take out his anger on Kurt, well he wouldn't exactly be in the wrong.

That didn't make Kurt look forward to the impending confrontation any more though.

Before he knew it, Kurt had reached his house. Digging in his coat pocket, he found the silver key, and placed it into the lock. Turning the knob, Kurt took a deep breath and walked into his house. He didn't see Finn's car outside, and remembered that the taller boy had football practice after school. Good. His father would be alone.

Walking into the kitchen, Kurt found his dad digging around in the refrigerator, presumably for a beer. "Dad?" He asked, trying to figure out a way to go about this. But then Burt turned around, his face alight with happiness, and Kurt's resolve wavered.

"Kurt! There you are buddy, I was wondering what took you so long! One of the girls aren't staying?" Burt peered around Kurt, as if he expected Mercedes or Tina to suddenly pop out behind Kurt's trim figure.

Kurt shook his head slightly. "No, I walked home today. It's a nice day, I thought I might as well take advantage of it." Burt looked apologetic, and nodded.

"Your car is all fixed. I know we were going to fix it together, but someone brought in a Corvette, and I thought we could work on that together. But speaking of nice days, I know you've been wanting to get out, so how about we go on a hike sometime soon?"

It was a little known fact that Kurt Hummel actually enjoyed the outdoors. In fact, as a child he had camped out in the backyard for two weeks, before his father had finally dragged him into the house kicking and screaming. Things like walking and hiking were as much crack to him as makeovers and fashion were.

Kurt wanted to tell his father. He truly did. He knew the longer he waited, the harder it would be. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't be the bearer of bad news. His father was so happy, happier than he had seen him in years. He was still in the honeymoon phase of his relationship with Carole. Kurt couldn't ruin that by adding the stress of a teenage pregnancy. Especially one that would hurt Finn.

However, in the back of his mind, Kurt wasn't too angry that he had helped Quinn cheat on Finn. At least they had done it in privacy, not humiliating Finn, or any of their friends. Not that Quinn would have been caught dead in public with the resident gay kid. She had a reputation to uphold. One that would surely be torn to shreds by the end of the pregnancy.

Besides, if Quinn's drunken ramblings had held any shred of truth to them, then this wouldn't have been the first time Finn had cheated on Quinn. Kurt had been trying to kill any leftover feelings for Finn that night, trying to make the pain in his heart at seeing Finn dance with the girl who had torn him down that night, and when Quinn told him about Finn sleeping with Santana, it had effectively done the job. Somehow Kurt had imagined Finn had more class than that.

Biting down on his lip, Kurt forced a smile. "That sounds great dad." He promised, trying to find it within himself to be happy. There was a bubble of anxiety, one he knew would follow him for a while now, until he revealed the truth to his father. But he couldn't be the one to ruin Burt's happiness. His father had done so much for Kurt, he was supposed to be there for his father. His father had always been there for him, and while he doubted this experience would be any different, Kurt couldn't bear the disappointment that would inevitably been on Burt's face, when he found out that his son, his son as queer as a three dollar bill, had gotten a girl pregnant.

So Kurt went through the motions that night. He pretended to be happy, he helped his father fix cars. He assisted his stepmother in preparing the dinner that was high in cholesterol, though she ignored his protests and complaints about what they would be putting into their bodies. And Kurt sat down through a family dinner, effectively avoiding Finn's eyes and questions as to why neither he, nor Quinn had been in glee earlier that day.


End file.
